Promethean Knight
The Promethean Knight is an advanced Forerunner sentinel that appears as an enemy in Halo 4. They deploy Watchers from their carapaces in combat, which increase the survivability of Knights in return. They have two large robotic arms, which wield weapons, and two (possibly biological) micro-driver arms below the two robotic ones. They can be armed with every Promethean weapon but are most commonly seen using the Light Rifle, Scattershot, and Blade Arm. There are several variants of the Promethean Knight which fill a wide spectrum of battlefield roles.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Omxyh9Ti9Yw& YouTube - Halo 4 interview with Gamespot] At least three variants made an appearance in the E3 2012 gameplay demo - the first encounter showcasing the basic Knight, the second, a Knight Lancer, and a Knight Battlewagon in the final in-game cutscene of the demo. They seem to be the Promethean equivalent to an Elite. The Prometheans are in actuality, ancient humans altered by the Composer, resulting in them having a combination of digital and organic features. They were created in hopes of preventing a Flood outbreak among humans as the Flood can only infect living tissue. However, a lack of moral values and reason that resulted in the Prometheans caused the Forerunners to abandon the project. Becoming AIs, they gained a rampant-like quality, becoming just like sentinels to serve under the Didact. Knight Lancers A variant of Promethean Knights, Knight Lancers act as scouts and marksmen, using Promethean Vision to track their targets. In line with their role as scouts, vanguards and snipers, they are extremely accurate even at long range.Examiner - Promethean Enemies and Weapons Lancers are able to charge the player in a zig-zag like fashion by teleporting in quick succession, rapidly closing the distance between themselves and the player where they can bring their LightRifles or Suppressors, and Blade Arms to bear. Lancers are distinguishable by the large angular pieces on their back armor. Knight Commanders Knight Commanders lead groups of Promethean Knights. Accordingly, they are able to bear Incineration Cannons, boast stronger armor and can deploy floating Autosentry turrets to further distract and overwhelm the enemy. They also have an ability that allows them to push anything in front of the commander away and to push itself in the air. It is not yet known how commanders do that. Commanders are distinguishable by their yellow markings on their face and back armor. Knight Battlewagon Knight Battlewagons were rarely seen in the field, being deployed only when other Promethean forces had failed. In addition to the abilities of the Knight Commander, they boast additional Hardlight shielding and utilize the Scattershot, making it a challenge to even get close to them. Battlewagons are distinguishable by their large hardlight spines as well as the same facial markings as the commanders. Tactics *Prometheans are among the most difficult enemies faced in the entire Halo series. Although their large size presents a larger target they compensate with their ability to teleport, which they do at random. Their shields are strong and are able to ward off large amounts of damage. Their considerable strength also makes them risky to approach in close quarters as their melee attacks are devastating. Only Elite Zealots and Brute Chieftains can compare on levels of damage and intelligence. **Their difficulty is compounded even further by the fact that they often lead groups of Promethean Crawlers into battle which often flank the player and flush them out of cover for the Knights to attack. **The Promethean Watchers that they deploy are capable of offering support fire for the Knights as well as protection. They can project a Hardlight Shield to protect Knights from damage, can catch thrown grenades and throw them back at the player, and can regenerate fallen Knights. *The Gravity Hammer is an excellent weapon against the Prometheans. A direct hit can kill all Prometheans in a single strike on lower difficulties and severely damage them on higher difficulties. *The Noob Combo is probably the most useful way to dispose of all Knight classes, provided you have a Plasma Pistol. Once you deplete the Knight's shields, keep on spamming headshots to their exposed skull with any precision-class weapon (Battle Rifle, DMR, Light Rifle, etc). *When a Lancer begins to do a "Zig-zag Teleport Charge", begin moving backwards when you notice it commencing, The Knight's lunge happens where you were standing when it initiates that attack. If you don't move you are likely to be killed especially if your shields are not 100%. *The Shotgun or Scattershot are good weapons against the Prometheans taking just 3-4 shots even on Legendary. Trivia *Based on observations made during combat where one knight exposed its skeletal "face" to John-117, Cortana believes that the Knights are mimetic in nature. Gallery Appearances *''Halo 4'' See also *Promethean Watcher *Promethean Crawler Sources Category:Forerunner Category:Forerunner A.I. Category:Halo 4 Category:Ranks